The Way she did her Hair
by Jtoasn
Summary: Dastan will never forget how Tamina had her hair the first time they almost kissed; now a small dare will help him get that moment back. Dastamina.


**Title:** The way she did her hair

**Summary:** Dastan will never forget how Tamina had her hair the first time they almost kissed; now a small dare will help him get that moment back.

**Authors Note:** Naw. They're so cute together.

Dastan smirked at Tamina as he watched her maids finishes dressing her hair, silver butterflies were intertwined with her long dark tresses.

"Yes? Prince Dastan?" she asked, as she saw him looking at her, "Is there something that you wanted?"

"No Princess, nothing"

After another couple of minutes of him watching her she was starting to become irritated by the way he just watched.

"Prince Dastan, you are not here for any official business, so why are you so intently staring at me?"

"Am I not allowed to stare at my future wife?"

She pursued her lips and continued to sit still as her maids finished dressing her hair, still fully aware that her future husband was staring at her.

"Doesn't it get hot underneath all that?"

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Dastan, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your hair" he said, in an offhand manner, "It's so… thick"

"It is not thick, and I find it nice to let my hair down, not that it is any concern of yours"

"Okay"

She heard him take another bite of an apple, and she turned to look at him, "Why?"

"No, no nothing, I was just commenting"

But she was not convinced, "Prince Dastan I-"

"Princess Tamina, I was just commenting that your hair appears to be thick and under thick hair, the journey to Nasef will be very uncomfortable for you"

Staring at him, she smirked, "Prince Dastan, I'd have you know that I have travelled farther than Nasef, and the heat has not bothered me"

"Okay, okay" Dastan said, holding his hands up in defence, "It was just a comment, not that any comment I make will change your mind"

"No, Prince Dastan, it won't"

She turned back to the maids, but Dastan saw the glimmer of worry as she turned back. He knew from the other timeline, that she had never travelled very far from Alamut, so she was unaccustomed to the heat that came with the desert sands.

In fact, he had to help dress her hair when they were riding to the sacred temple, to hide the dagger.

He smiled at the thought.

"Anything else you'd like to add Prince Dastan?"

"I dare you princess"

"I beg your pardon?"

But the glimmer in his eyes was enough of an answer for her, and she glared at him and raised her eyebrow; he knew she wouldn't back down from the challenge now.

"Fine"

She turned around, but Dastan waved away the maid, instead he went up and started to fix her hair for her.

Even though she was beautiful with her hair down and perfectly placed, he couldn't help but always remember the moment when they had almost kissed in the cave underneath the secret temple.

Her hair had been up, and to Dastan, she had looked less like a princess and more like an angel.

"Dastan?" she asked, as she turned around, but he had already moved to the other side, turning back she was surprised to see Dastan leaning against the table, holding up a mirror.

"See?" he said, "It looks perfect"

She looked at her reflection, and her lips turned into a small smile, "Well you dared me Prince Dastan, and the prize you ask for?"

He just stared at her, and remembered their almost-first kiss.

"A kiss?"

She shouldn't have been surprised by the request, and yet she was, and even more surprised when he shook his head and said, "No, don't worry about it… I ask nothing of you"

"Prince Dastan" she said, "I can't have it be said that I deny someone a prize they have won"

Now it was his turn to be surprised as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, relishing the feeling of their lips touching for the first time (again), he put his hand on her waist and wished to deepen the kiss.

But she pulled away from him, a smile on her lips.

"Prince Dastan, the rule is one dare, one kiss"

"Then I shall have to think of more dares Princess"

Needless to say, the road to Nasef had never been more interesting.


End file.
